Coffee Shop Reflections
by Pyth
Summary: [AU] A short one-shot about Kagome thinking of places she'd rather be while on a date... Rated for language. [R&R]


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, why would this be on a fan fiction site? 

**_-0-0-_ **

**_Coffee Shop Reflections_ **

_**-0-0-**_

"So, where're you going to college?"

Kagome looked up from her sandwich and plastered on a rather painful smile. "Oh, I'm leaving school after graduation. Travel the world and all that, I guess."

Hojo stared blankly at her for a moment, then burst disturbingly fast into a grin. "Sounds great."

Kagome's lip was twitching for the effort to keep smiling. Oh, yes, Hojo was nice. Hojo was friendly. Hojo was helpful.

Hojo was also incredibly boring.

"Coffee? No milk, right, you're… what's-it-called… laco… lazo…"

"Lacto intolerant, yes please."

Hojo, it seemed, was also quite stupid.

Kagome sighed and stared out the window as Hojo called over the waitress. _How _did her mother manage to convince her to go on a date with _Hojo_? He was a great guy and all, but compared to her last boyfriend…

She smirked. Kouga. A complete daredevil and general badass, her mother despised him. Kouga lead a gang and had quite a few girls swooning over him. Kagome, however, dumped him a month ago after getting sick of him continually calling her 'his woman.'

_I mean, who would really want to be his woman all the time?_, she thought, picking up the coffee that just arrived. She was a bit of a feminist – living with a very old-fashioned mother did that to you – and didn't like the idea of being labelled as anyone's property.

_Well, I could make an exception for someone…_

Inuyasha. Long-term boyfriend of Kikyo, Kagome's twin sister. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was completely and totally in love with the cold hearted bitch. _Ok, maybe that's a bit strong... she only has been cheating on him for the past eighteen months._

Every Friday Kikyo and Naraku – a grade 'A' playboy – hooked up at some hotel. Inuyasha was completely oblivious. Kikyo, however – she loved it. She loved the freedom of rebelling, of doing something dirty, behind everyone's – but Kagome's – back.

Inuyasha, however, was not a complete idiot like Hojo, nor a total asswipe like Naraku or Kouga. He was a relatively nice guy – very quiet and very protective. Very, very handsome, too. And, of course, Kagome's mother hated him – an added bonus.

Kagome stirred her coffee, then glanced down at her watch. "Ah – Hojo? I have to go."

"Would you like me to walk you home, Higurashi?" he brightened.

"No, that's ok." _I could think of a thousand things I rather do then walk home with you, sorry pet. _"I'm meeting up with Sango, so I guess I'll see you at school on Monday…"

"I guess." Hojo replied, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. _Of course, I didn't mention that after heading to Sango's we'd be going out to another of Miroku's all-night parties... _Oops, just a slight missed detail.

Kagome picked up her bag and left. "Thanks for the coffee, Hojo!" she smiled. _Though if it were _Inuyasha _taking me out we'd go somewhere much nicer…_

Inuyasha lived with his very rich half-brother, Sesshomaru. He never spoke about what happened to his parents, but most presumed they were dead. ("More likely landed themselves in prison, the scoundrels." Her mother would sniff.)

None-the-less, nearly everyone knew about his parents. His mother, Izayoi Takemaru, had been the wife of a very successful businessman. His father was the leader of an organised crime unit – a position that Sesshomaru seemed to have inherited.

Izayoi was kidnapped by their gang and held for random. She got out, but nine months later gave birth to a child, Inuyasha – a boy who oddly enough seemed to have the same unusual golden eyes and silver hair as the gang's leader. Takemaru was furious, and accused him of rape. Izayoi, however, stood for his defence. She confessed to falling in love with him, and sleeping with him out of her own free will.

Shortly after that, the two disappeared, leaving a baby Inuyasha in the hands of his sixteen-year-old brother.

_Funny, the two grew up with only each other and yet there's no love lost between them… infact, they both can't stand each other. _Sesshomaru hate his half-brother for being the love child of an illicit affair, and Inuyasha hated him back for being a general bastard.

They didn't even see each other that often – Sesshomaru was away on 'work' a lot, leaving Inuyasha to take care of his adopted daughter, Rin.

"Damn it, watch yourself Kagome!" growled a voice, catching her before she fell into traffic.

"S-sorry." She answered back, blushing when she realised she had just bumped into who she had been thinking about. (_Again_.)

"You okay?" he asked, checking her over. _Though I'd prefer her was checking me out, I'll settle… _

"Yeah – hey? Are you alright? You seem upset."

He turned away from her. "I – it's just – nothing."

"I see." She didn't believe him in the slightest. "Aren't you supposed to be at my house, with Kikyo?"

To her great surprise, he flinched at her sister's name. "I was." he growled darkly.

"What happened?" Kagome asked gently. "Did you two have a fight again?"

"No." he said coldly. "She got a phone call. From _Naraku_."

"Oh." She said dimly, understanding immediately. "I'm sorry."

"You- you knew?"

"It was kinda obvious…" she shrugged.

"Fuck, why didn't I see this?" he yelled, punching a wall and leaving quite a dent.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she mumbled, suddenly scared. _Shit! When he gets mad…_

"No, no, it's not your fault. Here, you better go get ready for that party later, you'll be late." He sighed.

"You're not going?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, I could do without seeing those two for a little while. I'll just stay home, Sesshomaru's on a business trip and Rin's at a friend's… I'll be okay, 'Gome."

She nodded and watched him walk away. _Damn it… _Poor guy. He worked so hard never to let anyone see his emotions.

Kagome sighed, but then smiled and pulled her mobile out of her bag. _I'll give Sango a ring… I don't think I'll be coming to the party, after all._

_**-0-0-**_

**A/N:** My first fic, just a rather stupid (and short) one shot. Nothing particularly good or interesting, I just had to write it… R&R?


End file.
